Masked Revenge
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Tobi finally gets his revenge on Olivia and Lexy...it's time for glorious payback. Rated MA! just to be safe: lemon, smut, bondage, sex toys


It was just another quiet day; every man was on a mission with their partner with the exception of Zetsu, Tobi, Madara, and naturally Olivia and Lexy who came to visit again.

What they didn't know was a sinister plot was going to unfold today, all directed at both girls.

The bipolar man and elder raven stayed at their apartment discussing missions and other important matters, leaving Tobi alone with the girls as he hoped.

"Loo-Loo~ come help Tobi please!" The teen looked up from the playing cards and smirked, "What is it now?" Olivia smiled, "It's probably nothing serious. You know him."

Shrugging the brunette went into the hallway looking for him, "Tobi? Where are you?" "In his room!" "Oh." Walking in he seemed to be trying to figure out some scroll message, the teen appearing behind his shoulder and asking, "Is this what you need help with?"

"Yeah…Tobi can't figure out what it means?" "Well I'm no good at this sort of thing either but I'll try." They switched spots and as the feisty teen racked her brain on the message she let her guard down.

A strong hand clamped a cloth over her mouth as the teen flailed wildly trying to get whoever it was off, not thinking it was Tobi.

In only a few seconds her eyelids fluttered and her body fell limp, Tobi grinning triumphantly and putting the cloth he dipped in chloroform in his pocket.

He carried the unconscious form upstairs into the attic, quickly restraining her before chuckling, "One down…one to go."

*He skipped down happily to find the woman impatiently waiting for the brunette to come back. "Where's Lexy?" "She had to go to bathroom after helping Tobi." "I guess that means I'll just have to wait longer."

* * *

The boy licked his lips and purred, "Not exactly Olivee. You coming with Tobi."

The woman tensed and slowly turned to meet a lustful and evil intentional gaze, gulping slightly and getting out of her seat. "Why?"

He walked towards her grinning, "Olivee been a bad girl." Rushing to the other side of the table she pointed, "I'm not in the mood so don't even think about it!"

Hopping onto the table and squatting down he tilted his head playfully, "That's good, Tobi wants to get his Olivee in the mood…..or rather….scream from her punishment."

Backing against the wall she blubbered, "Punishment?" Whenever the boy had a psychotic look on his face it usually meant something BAD and no doubt be torture.

"You slapped Tobi remember? Not to mention ganging up on him with Loo-Loo."

The woman turned white and muttered, "Shit." He stood atop the table and chuckled, "It's payback time!"

The woman ran like hell trying to get away from him, having a hunch he caught or tricked Lexy somehow already, before dodging his grabs.

She almost made it outside too until he used a teleportation jutsu to pop up right in front of her path, causing the woman to crash right into his arms and he wasn't going to let her go.

He covered her mouth and carried the struggling girl all the way up to the attic, his iron grip never ceasing until she stopped all movements when seeing the attic.

* * *

Her eyes almost popped out from the sight. There was no longer a big empty space with a good amount of labeled scattered boxes of their belongings.

Now the boxes were stacked neatly in the corner whereas the rest of the area looked like a sexual torture chamber.

"Like how Tobi redecorated?" She shook her head no as he took off her clothes with a lot of difficulty, placing the woman to straddle a wooden pony face down and shackled her wrists to the front legs.

Panting for breath he sighed with relief as he did the same to her ankles, tightening them to make sure she couldn't slip off. He added a rubber material to cover the blank of wood she rested on, to ease the tension on her womanly parts as to not injure her.

This device he knew wasn't designed to intentionally injure a woman down there but he wanted to be safe; he couldn't hurt his Olivee like that.

"Tobi…what?" She didn't finish when the teen groaned and blinked sleepily, "Damn bastard….he won't get away…with….this? What the hell!? Olivia!?"

The woman muttered, "We're getting our comeuppance." "What…why.." She trailed off once she saw Tobi and groaned, "Oh fuck~ that would explain it."

Glancing around the room she had to ask, "When the hell did this happen?" The woman scowled, "I was about to ask him the same question."

"Tobi began the redecoration as soon as he told you two he'd get his revenge, luckily he managed to do it all in secret but enough about that…Tobi wants to play~"

Lexy gulped when he went to her first, fidgeting against her restraints. She was tied up with rope in a bondage style, strapped to some wooden slab with her feet dangling off the floor.

The boy hummed in deep thought before cupping the large breasts, "What should Tobi do to Loo-Loo first?" She moaned softly from the tweaks to her nipples, thus making his mind up.

* * *

He grabbed a pair of nipple clamps and Lexy growled, "Don't you dare!" He did dare. He teasingly suckled the hardened pebbles, making the teen moan softly before hooking them on and making her hiss in pain. "They're…ngh…too tight." "It's nothing you can't handle I'm sure." "Damn you."

He took off his shirt and then grabbed a vibrator, turning the vibrations on and rubbing it between her legs and made her groan. She couldn't close her legs and it was too much, the boy giggled and kept right on sliding it back and forth to watch the brunette squirm.

After a few minutes he glanced behind him at the woman ordering, "Look at how slutty she is Olivee. Tobi can already see her juices sliding down her leg." The woman felt sorry for her friend but couldn't look at her humiliation; the noises alone were torture enough.

Tobi slid off his pants and stroked his length, stopping his attack temporarily and grabbing a ball-gag from a box before shoving it in her mouth to keep the brunette quiet.

He snatched something else but she didn't notice until the object was being pushed up her anal entrance; the teen groaned vocally from the non-lubed toy, whimpering when he licked her sore nipples and slid the vibrator inside her normal entrance.

"Loo-Loo such a slut, look at how turned on you are without Tobi having done anything. He'll teach you not to punish him for something he didn't do, so the anal plug and vibrator are staying in until he thinks you've had enough."

He tied some more rope on her to make sure the toy wouldn't slide out and then focused his attention on the woman. He squatted in front of her and firmly grabbed her face to make her look at him whispering in a melodious tone, "You didn't do what Tobi said~"

Biting her lip nervously he attached a pair of vibrating nipple clamps onto her after devouring her breasts first; the devices hurt and she begged him to take them off but he didn't.

He squeezed her behind and cooed, "It'll be ok Olivee, Tobi will take your mind off them soon enough." Licking his lips he leaned down and flicked his tongue around the wrinkled ring before shoving it inside and causing the woman to gasp.

* * *

Thrusting his tongue back and forth, her lower body was being rocked on the rubber material; her clit and sensitive bud being rubbed as well. Whimpering in pain she murmured, "Please…stop Tobi….it hurts."

Taking some sympathy he stopped his assault on her anus and lifted her lower end up, squirting lube all over the rubber material before putting her back. Grinning evilly he rocked her back and forth, actually hearing a small moan this time, "Oooh~ Olivee likes it now? How about this?"

He grabbed another vibrator and shoved it inside her anus, the vibrations making it glide inside easier while he pushed it in and out as the woman cried out writhing on the wooden pony.

The boy loved the responses; this must have meant her anal entrance hasn't been played with since her predicament when her body was 'altered'.

"Oh my….Olivee a slut like Loo-Loo? What is Tobi going to do with you? Oh, he knows." Licking the shell of her ear he whispered huskily, "Tobi will fuck you like a slut should be~"

"No..wa…wait…AH!" He shoved in the moist entrance, pounding away like no tomorrow. The lubricated rubber causing more thrilling yet pained sensations to course through her, she whimpered like mad and cried out again when her spot was struck.

Right when she felt her release the boy stopped, going back over to the teen and rotating the slab to turn her upside down; a perfect spot for her to be at his crotch now.

He took the gag off before shoving his cock inside her mouth, "Suck Olivee's pussy juices like Tobi's good little bitch." The teen sadly was getting turned on by his vulgar dirty talk, unconsciously suckling the head before trying to take the rest.

The sweet taste of the woman and the salty precum, not to mention the blood rushing to her head was too addicting, even more so when he pounded her mouth and leaned forward to lick her moistened folds.

* * *

She moaned loudly, but whimpered all the same from the harsh nips to her sensitive bud, not to mention the many times he made her gag on his length from shoving it in too deep.

Grunting softly the boy tensed and released, making sure the teen would get a nice mouthful of his seed, refusing to remove his member until she swallowed all the hot sticky substance.

Lexy wasn't enjoying this, swallowing cum upside down was difficult enough but she was quickly becoming nauseous.

Tobi grinned and rotated the teen upright, loosening her restraints a tad so he could turn her around so her front would be pressed against the slab to torture her more.

After making sure she couldn't escape again he turned the vibrations up as high as they could go and making her groan mewl vocally before heading back to the woman, grabbing something out of a box as her eyes went wide in fear.

"No Tobi….not that."

Giggling softly he brought the wooden paddle down on her cheeks, making the girl cry out in pain before doing it again and again. He didn't have to use much force to make it hurt, his Olivee was very sensitive to any pain on her behind.

"Look at how red your cheeks are now Olivee. It so cute~" Figuring that was enough now that the pump, squeezable cheeks were bright red he just had to use the device on Loo-Loo.

He got to hear her actually cry out in pain for once, the force from the paddles causing her aching body to rub against the slab. He knew she was a bit of a masochist but those noises were saying it was too much for once.

* * *

Tobi stopped once the cheeks were bright red, tossing the paddle to the side before going to his Olivee once more. He gently took the vibrator out, wiping it clean first before pushing it inside her normal entrance.

She whimpered softly but soon screamed when he shoved his new throbbing erection inside her anal entrance. He didn't mean to shove it so hard but she was so damn tight he had to, but didn't move until she got use to the feeling….though in this case she wouldn't.

Tobi waited until her heard her sobbing softly, feeling bad that he made her cry but he would make sure to turn those tears of pain into pleasure.

He thrusted at a moderate pace, groaning under his breath from the friction against his cock but quickly enough went faster and harder.

The woman whimpered a great deal, from Tobi and that damn vibrator inside her until she cried out when she came, the boy not stopping until she came _again_ and falling limp against the wooden pony almost completely conked out.

*The others had returned, Hidan wanting to talk to his lover about how he killed a foe during his mission but couldn't find her.

Furrowing his brows he went over to Zetsu's, "Where's Olivia?" **"Isn't she over there?" **"I wouldn't be over here fucking asking where she fucking is if she was!"

"Calm down Hidan, but no we haven't seen her." "Well I can't fucking find her." Madara smirked, "What do you want us to do about it? Search the town?"

The jashinist was about to start yelling when Kisame shoved him out of the way and asked, "Where's Lexy?" Zetsu threw his hands up, **"Why does everyone expect **_**me**_** to know these things!?" **

Madara laughed at his friend but stood there in deep thought, "So Lexy and Olivia are not over there?" Kisame shook his head, "Neither is Tobi."

Zetsu went wide eyed and muttered, "That's not like Tobi to go off somewhere without telling me." "You don't fucking think something happened to them do you!?"

* * *

Madara murmured, "Be calm, let's just search the entire apartment. They may be playing hide and seek again." With that said the elder raven scowled and rubbed his eyes. _Why is my organization turning into a daycare? _

*The men began searching in every room, Deidara and Hidan both going up the stairs to the attic to wind up hearing muffled moaning.

Glancing at each other first before slowly and quietly opening the door, their jaws dropped instantly.

Tobi was there fucking the hell out of a bound and gagged Lexy, who looked like she was crying but it was difficult to tell since she was mewling a bit.

They couldn't bring themselves to stop the smutty scene, not even when Itachi and Sasori joined them to find out what they were staring at.

Soon enough, all the men, with the exception of Kisame and Kakuzu, were crowding around the door peeking in with shocked expressions.

Right when Tobi came with a moan, he gently pulled out before gasping when the door slammed open.

Itachi narrowed his eyes angrily, "Well Tobi?" The boy giggled and rubbed the back of his head, "What? Tobi just getting his revenge on Olivee and Loo-Loo. He mentioned it before remember?"

"He does have a point un." Sasori grinned whereas Hidan and Madara both had overly excited smirks, almost resembling two children who discovered a new toy to play with.

"**Why do you two look so happy?" **"This a fucking dream come true! I've always wanted a sex torture chamber!" Madara grunted in agreement as did Deidara, who glanced at Sasori.

The two behemoths soon came in but their responses weren't as lighthearted. "What. The. Hell!?" Kakuzu rushed to his lover and growled at the boy, "What did you do to her!?"

* * *

"What does it look like Kakuzu! Tobi got his revenge." The brute quickly untied his seemingly passed out lover before turning his glare to Hidan, "Why are you just standing there with that damn smirk!?"

Hidan sighed, "What!? She's ok!" Kisame felt the same way at Itachi as he took out the girl's gag and turned the vibrations off, the teen mumbling incoherent things and seemed to be lost in a daze. Tobi really did a number on her to be this out of whack.

No one said anything until Kakuzu arched a brow at his lover after inspecting her once removing the toy and clamps off her, one that made his blood boil.

"Did you fuck my lover in the ass?"

Hidan muttered 'fuck' under his breath and tiptoed over, taking Olivia into his arms gently before shuffling out without so much as a glance back. He felt sorry for Tobi indeed.

Kisame arched a brow, not quite understanding why the miser was so pissed as he held Lexy until the brute clarified after the boy admitted he did.

"_I _was to be the one to get her anally per the agreement when her body was altered boy!"

Tobi paled and cursed under his breath, "Tobi forgot about that…" The miser observed the sexual equipment in the room before grumbling, "I'll make sure you won't forget anything concerning mine ever again."

Zetsu cleared his throat, "It's not that big of deal Kakuzu, technically you'll still be her first since your cock is bigger than Tobi's."

The banker slowly turned around and glared, "That's beside the point you fool." **"Don't start with me." **"Oh I will and no one is here to change my mind either so I suggest you leave."

Sure enough, all the other men had left in a hurry from the fury of the miser leaving Zetsu standing there in shock before stuttering, "You're on your own Tobi."

When the bipolar man left the boy and man began fighting before both were at a standstill, Tobi grinning evilly and stating, "Tobi got his revenge but if Kakuzu wants him so badly, then he'll gladly get Tobi!"

Lesson to be learned: never piss off Tobi.

**FINISH!**

_Sorry for the long wait but here it is and I hope everyone enjoyed and will review for Tobi XD_


End file.
